Soldiers' House
Soldiers' House is a comedy series where the Soldiers of each army faction are the main cast of the series. Where they discover their time off in a new special army soldier house with slapstick comedy, gadgets & many more. Soldiers never die; they just recover from wounds and damage. Main Army Factions & Soldiers (Add your Army Factions & Soldiers here) All Star Rebel Republic (SB100) *Mokujin Bots **Sniper Mokujin Bot (Red) ***Dusk (Red Football Helmet) ***Longshot (Shotgun Right Arm) ***Snapshot (Sniper Rifle Left Arm) **Mokujin Pilot (Yellow) ***Baron (Jet Wings) ***Bomber (Propeller on Head) ***Crow (Hot Rod Exhaust Pipes on back) **Heavy Mokujin (Dark Blue) ***Ace (Spiked Armor) ***Cash (Armored Arms) ***Dash (Armored Legs) **Commando Mokujin (Camo) ***Lance (Army Hat) ***Duncan (Tree Branch Horns) ***Powers (Army Soldier Suit) **Brute Mokujin (Black) ***Richard (Large Metal Hands) ***Wyatt (Straw Hat) ***Tiger (Orange Tiger Stripes & Orange Jack Cannons) **Armored Tetsujin (Silver) ***Edger (Knight Helmet) ***Gary (Shoulder Pads) ***Ivor (Gladiator Armor) **Unit Commander Kinjin (Golden) ***Gizur (Red Cape, King's Crown & Royal Clothes) ***Ingo (Blue Cape & Blue Bow Tie) ***Tupac (Green Cape & Green Sunglasses) **Inferno Mokujin (Orange) ***Spark (Red Flame Decals) ***Kenneth (Sharp Teeth) ***Fintan (Rocket Feet) **Earth Mokujin (Grey) ***Clay (Ram Horns) ***Jupiter (Drill Hands) ***Terran (4 Muscular Arms) **Ice Mokujin (White) ***Brick (Cube Head) ***Les (Hairy Fur) ***Xeno (Shark's Jaw) **Water Mokujin (Cyan) ***Cain (Duck Bill) ***Dax (Swordfish Nose) ***Neptune (Fish Tail) **Mech Tech Mokujin (Green) ***Ajax (Electric Tower Shoulder Blades) ***Hugo (T shaped Body) ***Mac (Y shaped Feet & Long Thin Black Cord with Green Plug tail tip) **Shadow Ninja Mokujin (Purple) ***Kage (Black Shades & a Ninja Sword) ***Black (Black Ninja Outfit) ***Sullivan (Devil Horns & Black Devil Wings) **Ghost Mokujin (Pink & Light Purple) ***Gogo (Cyclops Eye on chest) ***Ryuu (Spider legs) ***Avira (Vampire Teeth) **Monster Mokujin Bot (Any Kind of Colour) ***Brutas (Centaur Horns & Legs with Muscular Body) ***Blades (Saber Teeth & Sword like Claws & Toes) ***Okari (Large Spiked Lizard Tail) Serpentan Sepritists (DARKEST) *Naga Commando's - Randomly appears Transdimensional Allience (DARKEST) *Bakuu *Teniahk *Apocalian Soldiers *Apocalian-Equestria warriors *Halfxeno Hevies Intelligence Technology Systems (JTH) *ITSZECT Bots (Blue) **Slower Bot (Dark Blue) ***Slow (Torso-Mounted Clock) ***Decelerate (Arm-Mounted Stopwatches) ***Hinder (Clock Head) **Haster Bot (Light Blue) ***Rush (Air Glide Feet) ***Hustle (Palm-Mounted Clocks) ***Accel (Friction Null Feet) **Slowhaster Bot (Royal Blue) ***Temporal (Mecha Wings and Torso-Mounted Clock) ***Adeclarate (Regal Crown, Regal Armor, and Shoulder-Mounted Clocks) ***Tachyargo (Laser Visor and Back-Mounted Clocks) *Royal Troopers (Golden Variations) **Cannon Trooper (Gray) ***Shrapnel (Back-Mounted Mini-AT Cannon) ***Nade (Cannon Hands) ***Howitt (Artillery Snout) **Sniping Trooper (Green) ***Acura (AWM Left Hand) ***Headshot (Crosshair-Marked Head) ***Mark (Shoulder-Mounted Cascade Diode Mini-Turrets) **Gravity Trooper (Purple) ***Gravi (Giant Right Hand) ***Abyss (Black Laser Aura) ***Psych (After-imaging Hands) **Fortress Trooper (Brown) ***Heki (Wall-Shaped Torso) ***Meteo (Iron-glazed Armor) ***Lonsdall (Lonsdaleite-based Body) **Blink Trooper (Red) ***Warp (Spiral Visor) ***Rift (Spiral-Bladed Torso) ***Shift (Crystal on Head) **Flak Trooper (Blue) ***Vulcan (Back-Mounted AA Minigun) ***Shredder (6-Barreled MG Hands) ***Blitz (Hover Panel Wings and Gatling Gun Feet) *Royal Mech (CN-1040) (Golden Variations) **Assault Type (Wine Red) ***Brawly (Giant Hands) ***Lonch (Rocket Hands) ***Hedon (Wrist-mounted Miniguns) **Marksbot Type (Electric Blue) ***Acureus (X-ray Visor) ***Spii (Laser Visor) ***Lancer (Cascade Lancer) **Aerial Type (Emerald Green) ***Aeria (Four Mecha Wings) ***Glider (Laser-based Wings) ***Jetfloat (Hover Boots) **Accel Type (Navy Blue) ***Tachyon (Lightning Visor) ***Issen (Propulsor Feet) ***Ignium (Laser Boots) **Safeguard Type (Brown) ***Diam (Diamond Armor) ***Cryst (Crystal Armor) ***Nemeo (Nemean Lion's Fur Armor) **Stealth Type (Transparent Gray) ***Blink (Fuma Armor and 1,000 Kunai & Shuriken) ***Phantom (10 Dark Blades on Back) ***Spectra (Ethereal Aura) *Chrono Droids (Silver Variations) **Ventidroid (Green) **Pyrodroid (Red) **Seabordroid (Blue) **Terradroid (Brown) **Heliodroid (Orange) **Lunadroid (Yellow) *Nitro Troopers (Green Variations) **Nitronader (Lime) **Nitrosniper (Camo) **Nitroflaker (Sea Green) **Nitrosiegedealer (Tree Green) **Nitrodefender (Dark Green) **Nitroflier (Olive Green) Aneas Empire (VTE) *Aneas Empire Soldiers **Aneas Knight ***Valiant (Bright red cape) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) **Aneas Brute ***Orcus (Orc-like features) ***Havoc (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) **Aneas Archer ***Rogue (Black mask) ***Hood (Dull blue cloak) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) **Aneas 'Runt' ***Scamp (White bandage over left eye) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) ***??? (???) Special Guest Officers & Characters (Minor Characters) (Add your characters here) Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (All Star Rebel Republic General) *Patricia the Skunk (All Star Rebel Republic Vice General) *Darkstorm (Transdimensional Allience Fleet Admiral) *Josh the Hedgehog (Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology Archon Emperor) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology Chief Marshal) *Yuki the Hedgecat (Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology Archon Empress) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (EggPlankton Empire General) *Layla the FoxSkunk (EggPlankton Empire Lieutenant General) *Kai the Hedgehog (EggPlankton Empire Master General) *Zane the Gorilla (EggPlankton Empire Major General) *Dr. EggRey (Equera Empire Emperor) *Aeron the Hedgebat (Equera Empire Master General 2nd Class) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (Equera Empire Lieutenant General) *Skyflame the Hawk (Equera Empire Major General) *Lord Septimus (Tyrant ruler of Aneas) *Castiel (Aneas Empire General) *Orien (Aneas Empire Lieutenant General) Theme Songs Opening Intro WWE WrestleMania 22 "Big Time" by Peter Gabriel Episode List Season 1: The Beginning of Peace & Harmony #Episode #1: Mixing It Up A Noach #Episode #2: Super Sports! #Episode #3: ???? #Episode #4: ???? #Episode #5: ???? #Episode #6: ???? #Episode #7: ???? #Episode #8: ???? #Episode #9: ???? #Episode #10: ???? #Episode #11: ???? #Episode #12: ???? #Episode #13: ???? #Episode #14: ???? #Episode #15: ???? #Episode #16: ???? #Episode #17: ???? #Episode #18: ???? #Episode #19: ???? #Episode #20: ???? #Episode #21: ???? #Episode #22: ???? #Episode #23: ???? #Episode #24: ???? #Episode #25: ???? #Episode #26: ???? "More Coming Soon" Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Fanon